


KouKou Drabble

by Flikkun



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikkun/pseuds/Flikkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouichi acts on his feelings for Kouji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KouKou Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not intend to romanticize or otherwise condone IRL incest that is not 100% consensual.
> 
> (Also: posting from mobile, sorry if the formatting's weird.)

It wasn't until the Trailmon ride to the Venus Rose that Kouichi realized just how deep he'd gotten himself. Sure, he'd known on some level, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he liked Kouji. Like, _like_ liked Kouji. He just didn't realize how much.  
  
The way Kouji had looked at him after the battle between Duskmon and Beowolfmon had sent shivers down Kouichi's spine. It was pathetic, he thought, to be so enamored with someone he barely knew.  
  
And then there was the fact that Kouji was his _brother _of all people.__  
  
***  
  
It wasn't until after MagnaGarurumon's battle with Cheribumon that Kouichi did something about it.  
  
He hadn't meant to do it, it just sort of happened. (At least, that's what he told himself, reflecting on it later.) Takuya was setting Kouji down gently, and Kouichi had come running over. "Kouji!" He had yelled, gathering his brother in his arms. "Are you okay?" And Kouji's weak smile had left him breathless.  
  
Before he really thought about it, he had taken his brother's face in his hands and kissed him. It was gentle and slow, Kouichi being mindful of his brother's injured state. Kouichi had pulled away from the kiss and tugged Kouji against his chest, tears starting to roll down his face as he whispered,  
  
"I love you."


End file.
